Chaos Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: With earth finally experiencing a lasting peace, the Demigods of Olympus and the Magicians of the House of life can finally rest,that is until, a dormant evil awakens.Now Chaos arrives with a plan to create a team of earths best warriors to fight off this new evil that not only threatens earth but the universe as well.They are known as The Avengers, The mightiest warriors of Chaos
1. Chaos in the universe

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, THE KANE CHRONICLES, HEROES**

**OF OLYMPUS, AND MARVELS THE AVENGERS!**

_**Avengers theme song**__**  
**__  
__(intro)__  
__Our world's about to break__  
__Tormented and upset__  
__The loss from when we wake__  
__With no way to go back__  
__I'm standing on my own__  
__But now I'm not alone...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

_(Chorus)_

_Always we will fight as one__  
__(Till the battle's won)__  
__With evil on the run__  
__(We never come undone)__  
__But several we are strong__  
__(Forever fight as one)__  
__Assemble we are strong,__  
__Forever fight as one_

_**Chaos mightiest heroes: The Avengers**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Chaos in the Universe**_

_**(Unknown pov)**__**  
**_

_***Nifilhiem***__**  
**_  
It began with a beacon from Midgard. It ended with the land of the dead awakening. In fact it wasn't only Nifilhiem that was experiencing this; all of the magical nine realms were shaking with this mysterious activity.

On the red barren sands stood the Goddess in charge of this desolate place. Her dark hair and dark dress flapped in the howling wind as her realm churned and quaked with a force more ancient than her own being.

"What in Ymir is going here?" she growled as everywhere she looked, the dead rose up from the depths below.

The Goddess of the Underworld, for once, was alone and unable to control the dead.

Her only beacon of hope was her last and most sacred duty, the preservation of Loki's tomb. Summoning whatever amount of courage she had left, Hel darted across the red landscape and dove into the tomb of the Trickster God.

But she never did posses any type of luck of whatsoever. As soon as she entered the Tomb, she was met with doom staring her in the face. In the center where her father's body was usually located at was an open casket. Dark energy seeped into the open casket as a form slowly rose up from its confinement.

For eons, Loki, the adopted son of Odin the Allfather and half-brother to the God of Thunder slept in an endless and lifeless sleep. Now he was back, and his eyes were murderous.

He stepped out of his prison and gazed upon Hel, his only child and smiled but there was no fatherly love hidden within the gesture, "Hel, my daughter. The eons have been well on you haven't they?"

Hel gulped and forced herself to walk back the way she came, she needed to get to Asgard quick, "Father, how nice of you to return. Much has changed since you were last...um alive."

Loki crackled with laughter as he neared his daughter, "Do not try to appease me my daughter. Even though many eons have passed I do hear everything! I know about you and your allegiance to your uncle! Now feel the wrath of your betrayal!"

The Trickster God raised his hand and pointed it at Hel as a ball of dark purple energy formed in his palm. He smirked as he fired the ball of dark magic towards his daughter while she stood there in fear being unable to defend herself.

_Odin help me_ thought Hel as the ball of energy grew near and near. Then something happened. A column of light filled with the colors of a rainbow shot down in front of Death Goddess. The rainbow beam absorbed Loki's attack as boomed with the sound of thunder and lightning. Soon a figure fell from within the beam and landed with a loud thud causing the whole tomb to shake.

Loki suddenly didn't look too cocky as he made out the silhouette of large man with a winged helmet, "Damn."

As quick as lightning, the figure within the beam made a throwing motion causing a small version of a sledge hammer to shoot out of the light and slamming into Loki's gut. The hammer stopped in mid-air then flew back the way it came.

A large hand emerged from the rainbow light and caught the hammer by its handle. By this time, the rest of the rainbow beam shot back up through the ceiling and into orange sky revealing a large muscular built man with a long red cape, a winged helmet, and a hammer crackling with energy.

Hel couldn't be more glad as Thor pointed his hammer Mjolnir towards the weaken figure of Loki, "I suggest you stay down brother or you will face the wrath of Mjolnir once more!"

Loki grunted as he stood up unsteadily, "Thor my 'dearest' brother. Oh how I loathe seeing you!"

He fired another ball of dark magic while Thor simply deflected it his hammer. The Thunder God then narrowed his blue eyes towards the man that used to be his brother, "So be it. HAVE AT THEE!"

Thor spun his hammer then fired a beam of lightning towards Loki. The God of Trickery disappeared then reappeared behind the God of Thunder. He tried to blast Thor from behind but Thor turned and swung his hammer upward sending Loki flying towards the ceiling. A sound of bone cracking filled the entire tomb as Loki smashed through the stone ceiling and into the orange sky.

Thor looked to Hel and began spinning Mjolnir again, "Go to Asgard on Bifrost, Heimdall will be waiting for you. Tell my father of what has happened here. I fear that all of the nine realms will be in danger soon."

Hel nodded and summoned Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, to transport her to Asgard. After she had left, Thor propelled himself through the now collapsing roof of Loki's tomb. He bashed through the falling slabs of stone to appear in the aura of the orange sky.

The Thunderer looked around in search of his brother but he could not be found.

"Blast," he said as his anger created storm clouds to form over head, "Where did you go brother?"

"Look more closely!" suddenly several Loki's appeared around the Thunder God with dark orbs of energy glowing in his gloved palm.

Thor looked at the clones frantically as they fired their dark energy all at once. With haste, Thor raised Mjolnir and encased himself in a protective orb of lightning. The dark blasts reflected off the surface of the lightning while the real Loki appeared inside the orb and blasted Thor from behind.

A cry of pain rang out from Thor's throat as he plummeted to the ground with smoking trailing behind him. He slammed into the red ground and struggled to rise but Loki placed his foot on his back to keep him pinned down, "Dearest brother, it fills me with joy to see you suffer beneath my foot. For eons I have lived under yours and our father's shadow. Now you both shall die under mine!"

"Nay brother," grumbled Thor, his face beaded with sweat, "No one will bow to you. No one in all the nine realms will bow to you!"

Loki smirked, "All I need is one realm to kneel at my feet, and then the rest shall follow until Asgard remains. I think I will start with your beloved Midgard."

Thor's eyes narrowed, "The realm of Midgard and the Mortals are under my protection. Harm one of them and I shall see it to myself that Jormungand eats you alive!"

"That's only if you survive Thor," Loki opened his hand and a gold spear appeared, "But I doubt your luck isn't that great."

He raised the spear above his head and plunged down towards Thor's armored chest. Thor gritted his teeth and closed his eyes preparing for the end but the most unexpected thing happen.

Centimeters away from where his heart would be, the tip of the spear stopped as if it slammed into an invisible wall. Thor opened his eyes to see Loki growling and forcing the spear to foreword but it wouldn't budge.

Before Thor or Loki could even voice their curiosity, a dark portal appeared on their right. It crackled with black lightning and cosmic dust, but that wasn't what got their attention. From the portal emerged a dark robed man with a black hood over his head, his eyes hidden from the little loop at the edge of the cotton material. On his left hip was a long yet narrow long sword and long black dagger while his midsection was covered with a throwing knife belt. On his right hip was a tomahawk with the axe blade shaped in an "A" while on both of his arms were two vambraces with some sort of weapon underneath the wrist. His armor like his clothes was pure black covering his chest, shoulders, and shins.

The hooded figure stopped about five feet away from the two Gods as he raised his left arm towards Loki, "I would step away from him if I were you."

Loki blinked curiously but quickly snarled, "Do you know who you are speaking to? I am Loki! Ruler of the Universe and I will not allow some newcomer to boss me around!"

The hooded figure chuckled, "I'm sorry, but there is already a Ruler of the Universe and he isn't you."

Without warning, the hooded warrior released a wave of unseen force causing Loki to lose his balance. Seeing this, the unknown warrior lunged at Loki and grabbed one of his legs before slamming his fist into Loki's face. He then landed and pounded the Tricksters body into the ground before firing a huge ball of cosmic color energy at Loki's body. The ground shook as a sudden sun appeared over the horizon for several seconds until it finally died down leaving a huge crater where the two stood before.

Thor rose up slowly and flew over to where the hooded figure was standing. He unclipped his hammer from his sash and pointed it at the warriors head, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The hooded figure kept his eyes on the immobile body of Loki, "Peace, Thor Odin-son. I am no foe of Asgard. I am a close friend of your father Odin."

"If that is true then I would have already known you," said Thor as he summoned thunder clouds over them, "Now tell me who you are or feel the wrath of Mjolnir!"

The hooded figure sighed and removed his hood revealing a slightly tan face and black hair. But a closer look and you would've noticed the barely visible constellations and cosmos moving slowly across his skin while his dark hair had red, blue, yellow, and white dots in it; the symbols of the stars. His eyes radiated the power of a stars core as he gazed at the now bowing son of Odin.

"I am Chaos," said the man. "Creator of the void and universe."

_**(Carter Kane's pov)**__**  
**_

_***Brooklyn House, New York***__**  
**_**  
**"Sadie! Your shabti is on the lose again!" I yelled as my sisters forty second flower pot version of herself ran amuck throughout the Brooklyn House.

Me and several others were having trouble trying to stop since it had all of Sadie's traits...including the annoying ones.

"Sadie"

"Aye what is it!" My sister Sadie, who is now seventeen, came walking down the stairs in just shorts and a black tank top, her blonde and red streaked hair flowing down to the middle of her back, "In case you don't care my dear brother, I have a final exam to study for and I can't bloody well do that if you and the others keep going wonkers down here!"

I sighed, an annoyed expression etched on my face, "Well if you came down here sooner then you would be on your way back to studying."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, she was really starting to look more and more like mom as each day passed, "Fine. Now what is it? Zia finally came to her senses and realized what did she see in you?"

"No," I growled, "We are perfectly fine. It's THAT that isn't fine at all!"

I pointed over her shoulder to the uncontrollable Sadie flower pot Shabti. She grinned when she saw her creation give Julian a wedgie before binding Jaz to the wall with a rope spell, "I'd say that my Shabti is acting perfectly normal. Now if you will excuse me, I have to study. Ta!"

As soon as she turned, a streak of fire danced across her face and engulfed the flower pot version of my sister. The clay melted into hot liquid version of its former substance.

Both of us slowly turned to see my girlfriend standing by the kitchen door with her palm raised as it glowed from the fire she controls. Her hazel eyes burning with a fiery passion...minus the white powder on her face.

She huffed and diminished the fire from her hand before dusting off the powder from her face and the white linen dress she was wearing, "What's going here? I'm in the kitchen trying to cook and the next I'm destroying a flower pot. In case you all don't know, I'm in the middle of finishing up my culinary final."

Oh yeah I forgot, me and Zia are in college now. Ever since she moved here to the Brooklyn House three years ago, my girlfriend has always been the one to do the cooking (learned that the hard way when she increased the heat of the oven with her powers). Finally when we both graduated High school and got accepted into NYU, she took up Culinary while I followed in my father's footsteps in archaeology.

I must've been staring at her for a long time because Sadie managed to snap me out of focus, "Hey Carter, wipe your chin, you're drooling...again."

Zia shook her head and giggled while I blushed and glared at Sadie who in return rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Despite the episodes of Drama, life in the twenty first Nome has never been better.

That was until our baboon Khufu screeched from the living room, "OOH OOH AH AH AGH!"

Zia and Sadie blinked at each other before turning their eyes towards me, "Did Khufu just say that Ra, Horus, and Isis are in the living room?"

I scratched my head, "You two got all that in one sentence?"

Both of them rolled their eyes as they both walked past me and into the living room. Shrugging, I walked in after them but I honestly wish I hadn't. There, just as Khufu said in baboon talk, stood our three Egyptian Gods that hosted our bodies during our battle with Apophis three years ago.

On normal circumstances, it would've been a joyous reunion but their facial expressions said either wise. Horus was the first to speak; he wore the pharaoh battle crown and battle armor as did Ra and Isis, "Carter, Zia, Sadie. We have grave news from the Duat. The sea of Chaos has been peaceful for three years since the destruction of Apophis, but now it has resumed its turbulent nature. We fear that Apophis is reforming. He is returning."

Just then the front door opened as Walt walked in his basketball gear, "Hey guys I'm home-"

His eyes grew wide as he finally noticed the three Gods in the living room, "Um, I didn't know we would be having company."

Ra spoke up, "Walt, Anubis _**(A/N I just realized that I'm doing a spoiler for the Serpents Shadow. To anyone who has not read it yet I am SORRY if I spoiled it for you:/)**_, gather your charms, same with Carter, Zia, and Sadie. We must stop Apophis from reforming before it is too late. All the Gods are at the land of the Demons as well as Nome's one through twenty. Twenty one is now being called on to merge with the gods once more to help balance the tide."

He looked at Zia and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ready to this again my old friend?"

Zia looked at me and nodded before turning to Ra, "Let's do this, besides; I have to get even with Apophis for swallowing me."

The Sun God chuckled and disappeared into Zia's body as they became one once more. Sadie and Isis shared a look before they too merged into one again.

Horus looked at me and smirked, "Two Kings going off to war together, what do you say Carter?"

I reached into the Duat and pulled out my crook and frail as well as my new Khopesh sword, "Let's go to war."

_**(Thor's pov)**__**  
**_

_***Void travel to Midgard aka Earth***_

"The Chaos from the Greek creation myth, surprising it is to see you in person," I said as we traveled through what was called the void, "But why are you here? Where are you taking me?"

"War is coming," Chaos mumbled, "The nine realms are in danger from a madman that has been on the loose for eons, but this time he has managed to awaken a monster that you Asgardians created during the war with the Jotuns."

"Jormungand," just saying the name of Asgard's most terrifying creation chilled me to the bones, "The serpent of Midgard. What does this madman want with the awakening of Jormungand?"

Chaos grunted, "His previous plan to use a different serpent to rule Midgard was thwarted by the new Pharaoh of Egypt. Now he seeks to avenge his loss by using a monster that is not of Egyptian roots."

"Why use another serpent?"

"The fool was at first seeking Typhon but the demigods of Camp Half-blood already defeated the storm giants in the second Titan war. Jormungand was his next best bet at world domination."

"The Greeks are still alive?" my eyes blinked in shock at the news, "I thought they perished when Rome took over."

Chaos shook his head, "No...the Greeks simply became Roman. They survived because they are tied to the flame of the West that moves from nation to nation where the flame sees fit to settle in. Right now the Greeks and the Romans preside in the United States, the burial ground of Jormungand."

The Void around us suddenly disappeared and dark skies along with dark sand replaced the dark cosmic surrounding of the void. Everywhere I looked walked demons of strange assorts, one looked like a bottle cap for a head.

"What is this place?" I asked Chaos, his cosmic aura shining from the blackness of oblivion.

"This is the land of the Demons," Chaos knelt down and placed the palm of his hand on the black sand and sighed, "The entrance to the sea of Chaos."

I raised an eye brow and looked at him, "An ocean named after you?"

Before Chaos could even reply, a war horn sounded off in the distance. Both of us looked to see an army of divine beings and humans marching towards a red glint in the distance.

Chaos stood up and clenched his hands into fists making two blades protrude out from underneath his vambraces, "He's stirring, we must act quickly."  
  
_**(Carter's pov)**__**  
**_

_***land of the Demons, Duat***__**  
**_  
After traveling in the Duat to the first place that Zia and both shared our first kiss, my insides began to churn as I felt the familiar sickening pull of the sea of Chaos.

I almost lost my footing if not for Zia who steadied me, "Carter are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said as I shook my head to clear my wavering vision "Yeah I'm fine. The sooner we finish this the better."

Horus appeared on my left shoulder _Our combined forces are gathering near the sea. We must make our way over there now_.

"In a minute Horus," Sadie rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a miniature bag. She placed it on the ground and spoke a few words in ancient Egyptian. A flash of white light appeared in front of her followed by the hieroglyphs for "Transform".

"Finally I got that spell to work!" Sadie laughed and opened the now life size version of the bag to pull out her wand and staff, "Now onward to war!"

"I don't think we will have to look too hard then," we all turned to see three giant figures hunkering towards us.

Two of them were a pale green with rotten teeth and yellow hair on top of their heads. Their bodies created an image of a not so jolly green Santa Clause wielding a double bladed battle axe. The third figure in the other hand was more menacing. He stood more than seven feet tall while the other two were at least six five or six ten. His body was made completely out of air, but inside his body crackled with hurricanes, tornados, and lightning.

Walt blinked rapidly as he strained his neck up to get a better look at the three monsters, "What in Anubis are those things?"

"More blokes to vaporize," Sadie waved her wand and drew out the hieroglyphs for "explode". She then waved her wand again and the glowing hieroglyph flew towards the trio.

It slammed with an explosive force causing the ground to shake. Smoke from the explosion floated in front of us allowing the tension to rise.

Horus jeered in my mind, "We got him!"

I would've agreed when Ra grumbled, "I wouldn't be too sure, look."

Suddenly the smoke began to spiral inward until the hand of the air dude poked through the mist. The wind seemed to be absorbing into him. When the smoke was finally gone, we finally got to see the damage of Sadie's attack; the only problem was that it didn't leave a scratch on their bodies.

"It bloody didn't work!" Sadie was fuming now, "No one should've survived that attack!"

"Well let's see if they can survive this!" Zia tapped into the power of Ra and fired a streak of fire that felt like it came from the sun itself. The fire washed over the monsters momentarily but soon a wall of fire pushed the flames away.

Zia stumbled back in shock, "Impossible! They can't be that strong!"

I looked over at Walt and nodded, "It's our turn."

Before Zia and Sadie could stop us, Walt and I charged at the three monsters. I tapped into the power of Horus and my blue combat avatar encased my body until it grew forty feet tall.

I unsheathed my Khopesh from my back and swung it sideways at the tall wind dude, "AGHHHHH!"

Now at this moment, it was suppose to be like "Whoa Carter demolished the wind guy with one sword strike!" but that didn't happen. Instead my blue sword passed through his body harmlessly making me look stupid in front of my friends. I readied my sword again and swung downward chopping him into two but he ended up reforming again.

Just then Zia leapt up onto my shoulder and willed her fire powers as the wind dude began to crackle with lightning, "By the power of Ra and Horus! Stay down!"

She created two huge orbs of fire and clapped her hands together, a huge beam of fire spiraling towards the wind dude.

The flames splashed over him as a huge dome of fire encased his body trapping him inside. I raised my giant blue hand and shouted, "Tas!"

Pink enchanted linen cloths suddenly shot out of nowhere and compressed the fire dome until it was in the shape of a twenty foot pink wrapped mummy. The cloth glowed red from the inside as the Zia's fire attack still managed to fight on with the wind dude.

I shrunk down to my normal size as I ended my battle avatar and high fived Zia. Behind us came two loud thuds as Sadie and Walt defeated their own two monsters.

_These creatures were not of Egyptian origin, they were more...more ancient._ Horus mumbled as he appeared on my shoulder again _Whatever these things are, Apophis must be using outside force to help him regenerate.__  
_  
"Outside forces? You mean like other Gods and monsters?" my eyes blinked rapidly from what Horus said; there couldn't be other Gods out there. The only two ancient civilizations that survived until this day were China and Egypt and I doubt the Chinese Gods would like to wage war against the Egyptians. "You mean like other Gods? From different myths?"

This time it was Anubis that spoke _Horus could be right. Two years ago there was a surge of foreign magic near the empire state building. It was more ancient than Egyptian magic. Then just a year ago, all of United States suddenly lit up with a more ancient magic, more ancient than Ra. Even the land of the Dead experienced a flux of dead coming from the west of the Nile._

"What do you think it could've been?"

_Greek and Roman magic, possibly Titan and Giant magic as well._ Horus focused on the battle axe of the pale green monster _Despite what Anubis said, these creatures aren't of Greek origin.__  
_  
Sadie huffed, clearly confused by all of this Greek and Roman stuff, "So you mean to say that we are fighting some blokes that are Greek and Roman? Why is the world going wonkers again?"

No one answered her as the ground shook suddenly. Ra's miniature figure seemed glow brighter up on Zia's shoulder, "Something is stirring at the Sea of Chaos! Apophis is rising!"

"We have to move!" Me and Horus combined powers once more and transformed into a Falcon while Zia and Ra morphed into a tiny speck with beetle wings. Walt and Anubis phased into a six foot jackal while Sadie rode on his back.

The four of us raced towards the Sea of Chaos, bypassing every demon that stood in our way. Minutes later the sounds of magic and weapons clashing filled the air as the fiery sea of Chaos came into view. Zia and I flew higher into the air while Walt and Sadie took the ground. The combined forces of the Gods and Magicians were holding a beach head against a wave of the same monsters we had fought minutes ago. At the head of the combined forces stood my Uncle Amos using the powers of Set and my father Julius who was hosting the powers of Osiris.

"Zia! I'm going to help my uncle and father! You'll stay in the air and provide air support!" Zia nodded and lit up the sky with yellow flames as I dived down towards the battle.

Before I hit the ground, I phased back into my human form and summoned my blue forty foot battle avatar. I landed with a loud CRUNCH as I withdrew my crook and frail while speaking in the voice of Horus and my own, "Egyptians! Rally to me!"

The House of Light and Gods roared battle cries as they regrouped beside me. Two figures leapt onto my shoulders, my father and my uncle. My father was the first to speak, "Carter! It's a pleasure to finally see you! Now we can turn the tide against these strange beasts of Apophis!"

I shook my head and swung my frail causing it to smite my enemies with wisps of lightning and fire, "These creatures aren't of Apophis! They are not Egyptian!"

Amos raised an eye brow as he fired a beam of red energy at wind dude, "Greek and Roman?"

"Most likely!" I yelled as I stomped on three of the pale green dudes, "But we need to focus on the sea! Apophis is regenerating!"

My father nodded grimly, "Carter's right. We have to stop Apophis now!" He raised his hands and summoned his undead army, "Destroy the fiends while we find a way to destroy the essence of Chaos!"

From down below we heard Sadie yell, ironic that she could be heard from all the rest, "For Narnia!"

Momentarily, my father and uncle joined me in a face palm.

But that ended as a searing wave of heat swooped over me. I looked up to see Zia encased in a colossus Phoenix. The beak of the huge fiery bird opened and fired a giant beam of fire towards the fiery sea of Chaos. The sea churned was pushed outward from the force of impact, the beam drilling its way straight into the depths of the chaotic sea.

A chorus of cheers rang out from our army but it was short lived when the ground and sea began to shake again, only this time it was even worse than before. Black dirt and sand threw themselves into the air while the sea flames splashed against the shore with a vengeance. An atmosphere of fear and destruction soon blanketed the entire land as the sea parted and out came a serpent…but it wasn't Apophis. Its skin was an olive green but the scales were made of jagged rock and earth. Also it was even longer than and bigger than Apophis with a spiky diamond shaped head and large sharp teeth dripping with venom. What got to me the most were its eyes, they were pure black.

Now I was really trembling as I strained my neck up to look up at the serpent, "What in Horus is that?"

Horus cursed in ancient Egyptian then muttered _You tell me. All I know is that we are fighting in the bigger leagues now._

Zia by this time returned to the shore in her human form. She gulped as the serpent coiled itself in the air and roared causing the cracks to appear in the red sky. The serpent then uncoiled and rose up onto its muscular back and lunged forward towards us with its maw open and its fangs spewing out venom.

Instinctively I raised my crook and blasted a wave of blue energy at the snake. An earth shattering boom rocked the entire Duat as smoke engulfed the rest of the snake but it only lasted for a few seconds when the smoke dissolved showing a very pissed off serpent. It's fangs spewed out more venom as it opened is jaw wide as it prepared to spit or fire or whatever it was about to do.

"Everyone cover! It's about to spit out venom!"

We all ducked as a ball of acidic venom catapulted from its mouth right at us with deadly accuracy. My uncle, Zia, Sadie, Walt, my father, and I fused our powers to create a magical shield to repel the attack but we all knew that it might not be enough to stop it. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain to wash over me but the deafening sound of thunder cause me to forget about the venom ball of death.

From the shadows of the land of Demons, a small speck of lightning shot out from the dark clouds and slammed into the ball of venom. The lightning instantly vaporized the venom as it passed through with no problem. It kept flying in the air, straight towards the serpents open mouth. A flash of lightning followed the rolling boom of thunder as the ball of lightning collided into the body of the snake. The creature roared in agony and fell down slowly into the sea of Chaos until it disappeared beneath the flaming waves.

The ball of lightning then shot out of the snake's body and returned to an unknown hand of an unknown figure. He stood at the height of six feet and nine inches and he was built with muscle. His eyes were blue as they stood out from his long blond hair that was patted down by his winged silver helmet.

Sadie practically drooled, "Hottie alert!"

"You do know I'm still here right?" grumbled Walt/Anubis as he too stared at the newcomer in awe minus the drool.

Zia and I shared a look as the newcomer swung the ball of lightning once making it disappear. In its place was a small version of a sledge hammer that automatically set off an alarm in my head, "That's Mjolnir!"

My father jerked his head towards me in shock, "How do you know?"

I just shook my head as the newcomer pointed his hammer at the rising serpent from the sea, "I recommend that you stay down Jormungand before you taste the power of Mjolnir once again!"

Uncle Amos's eyes grew wide as if he was relieving a bed time story, "Jormungand…it can't be…Norse, Asgard, Aesir, Odin, Loki, Ragnarok…they exist!"

Zia, Sadie, and Walt looked at my father and uncle quizzically but I understood what my uncle what had meant. After all those years of listening to my father read to me about different mythologies known throughout the world, Egyptian mythology was the only one I believed. Now floating in the red sky above us was proof that the Egyptian gods were not alone in this world.

Thor, the God of Thunder, raised his hammer Mjolnir above his head and began to spin it as lightning gathered around his weapon. He glared down at the serpent Jormungand and roared a battle cry that was famous in the Viking myths of old, "HAVE AT THEE SERPENT! FOOOORRR MIDGAAARRRRDDD!"

**A/N: I got this idea after reading the final book of the Kane Chronicles: The Serpents Shadow and from the best superhero movie ever made: The Avengers. After reading this line from The Serpents Shadow, I knew right then and there that I could fuse the Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, and The Avengers together.**

**Here are The Avengers:**

**Acting as Nick Fury: Chaos**

**Acting as Captain America: Jason Grace**

**Acting as the Black Widow: Piper Mclean**

**Acting as Iron Man: Leo Valdez**

**Acting as Hawkeye: Frank Zhang**

**Acting as Giant Man: Carter Kane**

**Acting as Wasp: Zia Rashid**

**Acting as Thor: Thor**

**Acting as The Hulk: Briares the Hectontair aka the Hundred handed one**

**Acting as The Black Panther: To be determined**


	2. Some assembly acquired

**A/N: okay so I know you all are like "Percy isn't in the story? How dare you!" Well um too bad? First off, Percy has black hair while Captain America is blond. Jason is blond. Jason and Percy are strong leaders but after reading ALL OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND THE LOST HERO AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE, I thought it would be fair to give Percy and Annabeth a peaceful life and future that they both deserve. If this reason is not good enough for you then go rot in Tartarus, the Duat, or in the isle of Silence. If this explanation is reasonable and you do wish to read on then in the words of Iron Man, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, THE KANE CHRONICLES, ASSASSIN CREED, MASS EFFECT 3, AND MARVLES COMICS

_**Avengers theme song**__  
_(intro)  
_Our world's about to break  
Tormented and upset  
The loss from when we wake  
With no way to go back  
I'm standing on my own  
But now I'm not alone...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE_!

(chorus)  
_Always we will fight as one  
(Till the battle's won)  
With evil on the run  
(We never come undone)  
But several we are strong  
(Forever fight as one)  
Assemble we are strong,  
Forever fight as one  
__**  
Chaos mightiest heroes: The Avengers  
Chapter two  
Some assembly acquired**_

**(Leo's pov)  
*Bunker 9*  
**  
"Okay let's get this party started! OH LADIES!" I clapped my hands and the lights inside Bunker 9 came on as I walked inside. Holographic images of women in bikinis were walking around everywhere as I made my way over to my work table.

"Welcome back Leo, how was your beauty sleep," A small holographic image of a bronze dragon flew in the air before landing on the table, "Shall I start up the blue prints for the mark five battle armor?"

"Not now Festus," my hands touched my work table and several screens appeared in mid air, "I have some other work to do."

Festus cocked his bronze head and huffed out holographic smoke out of his nostrils, "A new project sir?"

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I looked over at Festus. Just a year ago he was a life sized bronze mechanical dragon until he was blasted to pieces by a laser canon. When the second giant war was over, I turned Bunker 9 into a state of the art workshop with a new and improved Festus as my A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) and personal assistant.

"Yeah buddy, this project is secret."

"Very well sir, what shall I call the project?"

I brought up the folder on the holographic screen them expanded my arms to enlarge it. There standing in a full life size version was a suit of armor that had a menacing look to _**it (A/N Imagine the Iron man suit but the helmet has a Spartan Helmet look to it from the movie 300.)**_, "Call it Project Mark VIII."

Festus nodded and began the naming process but he ended up stopping when a phone sound buzzed through the speakers of the Bunker, "Sir, you have a visitor outside."

"Bring them on the feed," a new screen popped up in front of me and the face of my friend Jason Grace and Piper Mclean appeared in front of me, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled as did Piper, "Dude you told us to meet you here last night at dinner. Did you forget already?"

I palmed my face, I really did forget due to the long hours I've been putting in lately inside Bunker 9, "Yeah man I did. Come on in, I have something for you two."

A few holographic codes were pushed and the sound of metal grinding on metal was heard as the bunker doors swung inward allowing Jason and Piper to walk inside. After the war, Jason and Piper became an official couple after I swooped in and saved the day by using my charms on Reyna, Jason's friend and fellow Praetor who was crushing on him. Now it was basically Percy and Annabeth (now engaged and expecting a child), Jason and Piper, Me and Reyna, and Frank and Hazel. Nico and Thalia would be counted as a couple but they won't accept the fact that they like each other, but it will happen soon.

Jason clasped my hand and slaps me on the back, "What is it that you have to show us? The Gods are coming to visit for some reason."

I raised an eyebrow, "The Gods are coming? Weird. Anyways I have something that you guys might want to check out. Festus, open up Projects Aquila and Arachnid."

"Eagle and Spider? New automatons?" Jason looked at me with a confused look, "Just like the first Festus?"

I shook my head and laughed, "You'll see man. I've been working on these beauties for a while now after finding those strange rocks at the ruins of the first Mt. Olympus." Two square metallic boxes appeared from the armory below the bunker but only one glowed and opened first, "Looks like Beauty Queen goes first."

Piper rolled her eyes when I called her by the nickname I gave her, "What is it Leo?"

I grinned as I walked over to the open box and began explaining, "This is Project Arachnid. After the battle of Greece, I began to work on creating a material that is light as a feather but nearly impenetrable by slashing or stabbing motions from weapons. What I wanted to create was a type of armor clothing that can deflect range and melee attacks and absorb blunt force. With the help of those rocks, I finally created a modern Greek hoplite chainmail that can be disguised as regular clothing or...a suit."

On my queue, Festus willed a metallic arm to reach inside the box and pulled out a black leather suit. Jason looked at without interest but Piper on the other hand was swooning over it, "Oh my gods Leo it's gorgeous! I never knew you had a fashion side in you."

Now at this moment I found myself sighing at Piper's comment, "First off, it's just Greek chainmail that's disguised as a leather suit and second, I do not have a fashion side."

Piper rolled her eyes and touched the suit attentively, "Well I beg to differ Leo. Do I get to wear it?"

"Well seeing that it's a girl suit then yeah I expect you to wear it."

"Sweet! Thanks Leo! What else does the suit do?"

"The suit is not only impenetrable and blunt trauma resistant but it does have a sick weapons feature when you wear these," I walked over to one of my hidden boxes underneath my worktable and opened it. Inside was a set of shoulder pauldrons, elbow metallic pads, grieves and vambraces that looked plain and simple but packed a powerful surprise, "These bad girls will make you more lethal on the battle field. The pauldrons, pads, and grieves amplifies your speed and strength by a fivefold with a special addition of a holographic shield armor that protects your chest, midsection, back, neck and head. Your vambrace allows you to unlock doors, bypass security systems, hack into networks and of course slice through enemies with a high voltage laser blade completely made out of Greek fire."

Jason mumbled but he couldn't hide the tone of shock and awe in his voice, "Talk about overkill, why does Piper get all the good stuff? All I have is a Gladius."

"Ah that's where you are wrong Bro," I turned to Festus and nodded, "Open up Project Aquila."

The second metallic box opened up to reveal a blue and white suit/armor with a shiny polished bronze round shield strapped to its back. A single gold coin was held aloft in the palm of its right hand.

Jason's mouth hanged opened as he stepped towards the coin and picked it up. He slowly placed it on his thumb and flicked it into the air, the gold coin morphing into a three foot imperial gold sword with each flip it took in the air. It landed in the palm of his right hand and power surged through the union of master and weapon.

"Leo," he said, "This...this isn't-"

I smirked as he twirled his old sword around gracefully in gold arch's, "It is bro. After your battle with the Mt. Diablo dude, I gathered the shattered pieces of your sword and with the help of my dad; we repaired your sword and reinforced it with a new type of metal."

"A new metal?"

"Yeah. My dad and I took Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Hunter Silver, Stygian Iron, and Mortal Steel to create Vibranium," I opened the palm of my hand and fire appeared at my finger tips.

Jason took a step back, "Leo...what are you doing?"

"Showing you how Vibranium works. Grab your shield first."

He quickly walked up to the suit and unstrapped the shield, "Hey it's light...and thin? Shouldn't it be thicker?"

"That's the beauty of it. Vibranium is a third of the weight of all the metals used to create it. It's virtually indestructible and," I clenched my fist and fire the fire from my finger tips towards Jason. He ducked behind his shield and sword just in time as half of my fire was deflected off his weapons and the other half was absorbed, "It deflects or absorbs whatever it hits or blocks. The same goes for your suit; it absorbs any attack given to you."

Jason looked at his shield, an insignia of an eagle in attack position and the letters SPQR spelled right below it, "I never fought with a shield before."

"After fighting alongside you for some time now, I noticed that you tend to lose your sword a lot," I said making us both smile at the near death memories that we had during the war, "So I decided to give you a weapon that is both defensive and offensive. The standard rectangular shields of the Roman Legion aren't much of an offense but more defense. Hopefully a circular Greek style shield should keep you safe when your sword is gone."

He flipped his sword in the air and changed back into a gold coin as he caught it, "Leo...I honestly don't know what else to say but thanks."

A small grin appeared on my face as he strapped the shield onto his back, "What are friends for right? Besides you know it's always me that's saving your guy's butts on the battlefield."

"Speaking of saving our butts, how about you Leo?" Piper, during our chat, decided to try on the suit and armor parts that I made for her. She was a knock out! A mixture of pure sexiness and pure deadliness. "Did you make something for yourself?"

I grinned and set my hand ablaze once more, "Baby I don't need any weapons for I was born with one."

Suddenly a new alarm went off throughout the Bunker. Festus appeared on my shoulder and blew holographic smoke out of his nostrils, "Incoming Iris message from Chiron. Shall I put it through?"

"Go ahead Festus," Festus huffed smoke again and disappears in bright flash as the smoky image of Chiron appeared right in front of us, "Hey Chiron what's up?"

Chiron decided to retire as camp activities director after the war so his brown hair began to show signs of gray hair in them but he still taught archery at the camp. The camps new directors took over both Chiron's and Mr. D's jobs. "Children, there is an emergency meeting being held in the coliseum five minutes from now. The Gods are arriving sooner than expected and they are in their war regula."

Piper and Jason shared a look before nodding, "Understood, we will be there shortly. What about my sister, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, Annabeth, and Percy?"

"They are already here. Quickly, the first of the Olympians is already here!" Chiron faded from view as the Iris message ended.

I looked to Jason and pointed at the suit, "Whatever is going on, I have feeling that you might need the suit. Tell Percy and Annabeth that I will be there shortly, Festus and I need to finish something real quick."

"But Leo-"

I didn't even hear what Jason had to say as a set of hidden doors slammed shut behind me.

_**(Percy's pov)**__**  
*Coliseum*  
**_  
"What do you mean that the Gods are nervous? The wars are over, what else is there for them to be afraid of?" I exclaimed as Chiron and I waited for the arrival of the senior councilors and the senators, "For six years I have experienced nothing but war, I was hoping that after Gaea went back to sleep that we would have some peace that was well deserved."

Chiron sighed and stroked his slightly gray beard, "I understand what you are saying Percy but the Gods were...tense when they spoke to me in private. They told me that a foreign threat was awakening, a threat that was more ancient than Gaea herself."

"More ancient? Foreign" I looked at Chiron who was eying the sunset as if it would be his last, "There's something you aren't telling me is there?"

"Percy, they are secrets that I do not wish to reveal to you or Annabeth ever. Secrets so powerful and dark that I relish the thought of them actually become real."

"And what if they are real Chiron? What if your worse fears come to pass and all this secrecy was useless?"

Chiron gave me a dark look as he gripped his bow tightly, "Then the world as we know it will be destroyed."

I sighed and threw my hands up into the hair, "Well that's a pleasant thought. Weird premonitions and the Gods are coming here to discuss something important and to make it worse, some of us have secrets. Right now I wouldn't be surprised if something freaky popped up in front of me right now."

Just then a column of rainbow light shot down in front of me followed by a single loud thump. Chiron readied his bow and arrow while I uncapped Riptide. Dusts covered the light as it shot back up into the sky and disappeared completely.

Chiron aimed his arrow into the center of the dust cloud and bellowed, "To whom it may concern, I suggest you reveal yourself foe!"

My eyes focused in on the dust as a figure emerged from the cloud; he was fully cladded in shiny gold armor with a black and blue cape cascading down his back. His helmet was wing-shaped with only one eye showing between the slits. For a second I thought it was Zeus until I notice the long diamond shaped gold spear in his hand.

"Peace between us Centaur, I am looking for Zeus, King of the Greek Gods."

"If you are looking for him then you have the wrong place. This is Camp Olympus, the home of the Demigods. Mt. Olympus resides in New York City over the Empire State Building."

The man nodded and pounded the butt of his spear onto the sanded floor below, "Gather your armies Son of Poseidon, Midgard is becoming a battleground for the armies of a madman. The first battle shall take place near the home of my allies."

Chiron began to tremble as if his worse fears came true, "No...it can't be."

Before the man could speak, Jason and the others appeared at the doorway to the Coliseum, "Percy! We heard- who is this?"

The man looked at Jason then at Piper who were dressed in suits, "I am the Allfather Odin, King of the Aesir Gods of Asgard."

_**(Carter's pov)  
**__***Duat, Sea of Chaos*  
**_  
The battle was going horribly. That's how I can pretty much sum it up for you. For a more detailed version, then here's how it went. After Thor attacked the huge snake with volleys of lightning, it began to make its escape towards the mortal world by flying up towards the red sky.

At first we were relaxed, the only way of escape was through an obelisk but as always, we were proven wrong.

Before he hit the highest cloud, the red sky parted to reveal a galling hole with the image of clear blue skies, tall green trees, people walking and talking, and the Empire State Building in the distance. It was going to pop up in New York City's Central Park.

That was when all things went south.

"Gods and Goddesses! Protect our Pharaohs home in New York! Attack!" I watched my father and uncle lead the charge but it was horrifying to watch as a single swipe of the serpent's tail sent them scattering across the black sand.

Zia growled and tapped into her fire powers, "We need to stop it!"

"Yeah but how?" Walt summoned a twenty foot tall Jackal head warrior and told it to fling itself at the snake, "Our forces can barely hurt it and they're godlings or gods themselves! Even He-Man can't stop him!"

"Well I for one am not allowing that bloody snake from tearing up the surface world," Sadie tapped into the full power of Isis and began to channel her magic into her most formidable attack: The Sadie Bomb. "Keep it distracted while I gather enough energy!"

We all nodded and charged at the snake who was making its way up into the opening above the sea of chaos. Zia activated her scarab beetle wings and began firing a barrage of fire all around the earth snake while Walt tried to drain the snake's life force with Anubis's powers. Me? I did the only thing I could. I summoned my Khopesh from my Duat locker and encased myself in my Horus battle avatar while trying to hack away at the snake's body.

The snake didn't seem to mind us until Zia and I both got lucky shots. Unfortunately, it became really pissed at and turned its attention away from its escape route into the mortal world.

"Sadie! Try and close the hole!" I yelled as I fended its sharp fangs off with my sword, "Zia! Walt! Flank its sides!"

Sadie nodded and began to redirect her magic towards the hole while Zia and Walt attacked its side repeatedly. Seeing it distracted gave me enough time to run and leap onto the air to ram and drag my blade down its throat to finish it off.

"For Ma'at!" I yelled as I jumped high into the air inside my battle avatar and plunged my blade foreword. It struck its open maw and began to flail around while I struggled to drive my sword downward but it wouldn't budge.

That wasn't the only bad thing. The venom from its fangs began to melt my green gel casing of my battle avatar along with my sword as I kept holding on.

"Carter let go!" yelled Zia. "The venom is dissolving the power of Horus!"

"Keep firing while I try to keep its mouth open!"

"Are you crazy? You'll die!"

She was right. More than half of my encased battle avatar armor was gone save for my head, arm, and torso. Just a few more drops of venom and I'll be a goner for sure. Nothing was making a dent against this serpent, not even the Gods and the House of Life magicians who were climbing the entire body of the snake weren't making much progress.

Slowly I looked up to see the gel covering my torso and head dissolve completely as another drop of venom was beginning to fall right on top of me.

"Crap," the drop of venom fell and I let go of what was left of my sword allowing me to fall six hundred feet into the fiery sea bellow.

I was maxed out on magic so I couldn't transform into my falcon form as I fell rapidly while screaming, "BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!"

Four hundred feet, three hundred feet, two hundred feet, my life flashing before my eyes as I neared a hundred feet from the chaotic sea. _This is it_ I thought _This is how it ends.  
_  
_Not quite _said an unexpected voice _Your time hasn't come just yet._ Suddenly from the depths from the ocean, a new monster emerged. I didn't get a good look of what it looked like but it wasn't another serpent since it had two huge arms, four tentacles, two massive legs that were very muscular. Its skin was a combination of dark olive green and black as it rose to its full height.

A man in blue armor stood next to me with his hand held out for me to take, "Looks like I arrived just in time my fellow warrior. Good thing Chaos led me here to help with the fight."

I took his hand and stood up slowly, "Chaos? Who are you?"

The man chuckled, his sea green eyes filled with a short filled joy, "I am Poseidon, God of the Seas." He then turned to the serpent who was thrashing around in the ocean from a fury of rapid hammer lightning strikes from Thor, "Now my monster, RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"

The monster that we were on roared and wadded its way towards the earth snake and began attacking it with several repeating heavy blows from its mighty fists Each blow struck the snake on the body or in the mouth as it kept on attacking it without mercy.

But the Earth serpent was cunning. When the Kraken smashed one of his fists downward, it absorbed the blow then wrapped around it's wrists before slithering upward towards the Krakens head. It reared back with its fangs showing to take a bite but Poseidon brandished his trident and fired a blue beam of energy at the snake's throat making the beast falter for a split second.

Seeing this, I summoned my sudden energy boost from my adrenaline rush and formed a massive blue fist of energy before using it to punch the snake where Poseidon hit its throat.

The blue fist slammed into its throat causing it to roar in pain from being hit there twice, "Zia! Walt! Hit it on its throat now!"

Walt leapt onto the Kraken's head and fired a grey beam of death energy at the snake's throat while Zia followed suit by unleashing the full force of Ra's sun power. From the shores of the chaotic sea, Sadie fired her Sadie Bomb while Thor summoned the power of thunder around his hammer Mjolnir.

"FOR MIDGARD!" roared Thor as he fired a beam of lightning at the snake's throat. The beam slammed into its rocky skin so hard that the snake staggered towards the shore where Sadie launched her bomb smack dab in its throat.

It exploded causing several strong shockwaves to ripple outward from the epicenter of the blast. Sadie then willed the remains of her bomb to reform and flung it towards the opening in the red sky above.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Something's wrong."

Before I could ask what had he meant by that, the bomb collided with an invisible barrier around the portal. All of us gasped as the remaining wisps of Sadie's bomb began to be sucked inward by some sort of vacuum.

"What type of sorcery is this?" barked Thor, "Who dares to try and help Jormungand escape into the mortal world?"

Just then a silhouette of a man flickered in front of us, a man that we did not want to see ever again. He had that crooked smile of a madman added with the insane twinkle in his eyes. From the waist down he was wearing the cloth of Egyptian Princes and from the waist up, a combination of a Roman and Egyptian chest armor.

Setne, our backstabbing ghostly friend smiled at us lively, very lively, "Hello my dear Carter, Zia, and Sadie. It's a pleasure to see you all once again before you all die."

_**(Jason's pov)**__**  
*Camp Olympus Coliseum***_

I stood there wide eyed at the new God before us, "Odin? As in the Norse God Odin? Father of Thor and Loki?"

Odin nodded and glanced at Chiron, "We must not haste wise Centaur. My son Thor is with Poseidon in the sea of chaos trying to fend off Midgards serpent Jormungand. The Egyptian heroes are there as well but they alone cannot hold back the evil of the earth serpent."

Chiron nodded, "All Centurions and Senior councilors must gathered back here ready for battle in five minutes." He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, "Ready the Argo II, I fear we are in need of its services once more."

I nodded and flipped my gold coin into the air and caught my old gold sword in the palm of my hand before raising it up, "Arise Argo II, we are in need of your help again!"

The sky darkened and crackled with lightning as Leo's warship descended from the sky above, its bronze plating gleaming despite the gloomy thundering sky. It settled down on the sandy floor with a Thud as all the Centurions and Senior Councilors boarded the ship, except for one.

Piper looked around before looking over to me, "Where's Leo? Is he still inside Bunker 9?"

"The son of Hephaestus shall meet us there when he is ready," said Odin as he walked up beside us at the helm, "His arrival will help quelled the beast down but not until he is ready."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I watched Odin lifted up his spear, "How can Leo change the tide?"

Odin winked, "You'll see soon enough Son of Jupiter."

And with that, the same column of light that transported Odin here on Earth shot down from the sky and sucked us up into the air taking us to a new battlefront again.

_**(Leo's pov)**__**  
*Bunker 9*  
**_  
As soon as Chiron requested that all leaders were to report to the coliseum for an emergency meeting, I knew something big was going down but I didn't except for Chiron to use the Argos II again.

After that rainbow beam transported them to wherever they're destination was, I began to modify my secret project before putting it into action, "Festus open up and ready the Mark VII armor. Run a diagnosis on all systems and power conduits. Check for repulsors and fire adapting properties before readying it for assembling mode."

Festus nodded his holographic bronze dragon head and began to go over all the procedures as I changed into a muscle compression sleeveless t-shirt and compression shorts that amplified my strength and speed by a twofold, "Mr. Valdez, the armor is ready."

"Excellent," I said as I stepped onto the platform that shifted to reveal five metal arm circuits that wielded pieces of black and dark blue armor parts, "Be sure to connect with the armor interface before I fly off into battle."

"You know Leo; the armor hasn't been tested yet in a simulated battle."

"Festus, sometimes you have to ride a bike without the training wheels on."

"Understood," Festus glowed again before letting out a roar, "Commencing armor assembly now!"

The first thing that was placed on me was the chest and back piece followed by the shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets. Next came my thighs then my shins and feet before the helmet was placed over my head. Several seconds went by until the inside of my helmet lit up giving me a unique heads up display.

Everything mythological and mortal began to stream into my armor as Festus connected my suits interface system, "Diagnostics complete. Mark VII battle armor is now online and operational."

"Thanks Festus. Now connect with my father's Hephaestus TV network and give me a location on the Argos II."

"Connecting and locating...It appears that the Argos II has arrived at Central Park. The Gods and the woodland creatures are assembling there as well. Also, there have been reports of magical disturbances in the area near the Olympian base camp but they cannot find the source of the disturbance," Festus huffed and growled, "Live video feed showing."

My heads up display was soon showing battle lines of woodland and Cyclopes forces near the center of Central Park while the Argo II loomed not too far in distance. Suddenly the ground cracked and caved in as red light began to shine from the newly formed hole in the earth below. Slowly the Olympian forces moved in to seal off the crack but a blinding light stopped them in their tracks. When the light ended, there standing before them were tall blue guys that began to form blades of ice around their arms. They attacked the Olympian forces driving them back while blue lightning shot out of the glowing red hole from the ground followed by several balls of fire and green liquid that I took for as acidic venom.

"Festus scan those blue dudes and give me an update on them," I said as I activated the roof to shift to create an opening, "This will be one wild ride!"

I placed my feet together and willed my arms to stay firm on my sides as I tapped into my fire powers. The repulsors on my hands and underneath my feet began to glow blue as my fire powers ignited into afterburners as they slowly lifted me off the platform higher and higher into the air until I was shooting upward with tremendous speed. I let out a laugh as I shot out of Bunker 9 and followed the coordinates towards Central Park.

"I'm flying!" I yelled as I activated my back thrusters causing me to go into hypersonic mach speed, "This son of Hephaestus is flying!"

_**(Carter's pov)**__**  
*sea of chaos/central park***_

"Setne," my fists crackled with energy as the Egyptian ghost hovered in the air five feet away from us, "What are you up to this time?"

Setne grinned mischievously and snapped his fingers which made a familiar book appear in the palm of his hand: the book of Thoth, "After escaping your pink bonds with this extraordinary book, I discovered an ultimate secret that even Thoth failed to remember. A secret so old that it stretched to the beginning of creation itself! The tri-une powers of our oldest myths."

Sadie scoffed, "You numpty! There is only one great power and that power belongs to Zia!"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that my dear Sadie," cackled Setne as he turned his gaze towards Thor and Poseidon, "Ask the living proof in front of you. They must know what I am preferring to."

All of us glanced at Thor and Poseidon who were putting their poker faces at the sudden situation that they were in. They did know something about this, but I had a feeling they wouldn't tell us even if it coasted our lives.

"The awakening of the Midgard Serpent is only the beginning. Even now as we speak I gather the energy nesseccary to awaken the banes of Chaos, Ymir, and Atum. Only then can the three creators will be lower before me as I become ruler of this world, and the other realms as well!"

"I think not villain," Thor pointed his hammer at Setne and smirked, "Each of the nine realm is under Asgardian protection. Harm or conquer even one and the full might of Asgard shall fall upon you!"

"You're pride and ego blinds you Thor Odinson," said Setne as he created a gold Khopesh out of thin air, "The Allfather's powers are weak after eons of fighting. Now all that remains of the once mighty Asgard are several elite warriors and a weak army that can barely hold their own against the Jotuns. Asgard will fall and I shall be its new ruler!"

Thor growled and began swinging his hammer, "We shall see about that mortal!" He lunged at Setne with his hammer raised and brought down on top of Setne's head with a powerful strike but it was deflected off by some invisible barrier. Thor blinked and attacked again and again as sparks of lightning began to appear from his hammer, "Give up now mortal before I unleash the full power of Mjolnir!"

Setne just laughed, "Oh how amusing to me it is see you all focused on me that you failed to realize your other opponent escaping." The color from our faces drained as we realized our mistake. There almost halfway through the portal leading into the mortal world was Jormungand.

Another evil yet amused laugh emanated out of Setne's mouth as he waved at us mockingly, "Ta!"

Zia glared scornfully at Setne's dissolving figure and created two orbs of fire around her clenched fists, "Not this time Setne!"

She fired her twin beams of fire but by then Setne had managed to escape once again. We then turned our attention towards the disappearing snake who still had our friends climbing up its rocky scales.

"We're too late," Walt mumbled as he fell to his knees on the black sand, "We failed to keep it contained in here."

"Nay," Thor narrowed his eyes as the snakes ascent stopped, "Something is stopping it from moving in the mortal world." he looked at Poseidon who returned his look with one of his own, "Your Olympians?"

Poseidon shook his head, "More like my nephews son."

Suddenly loud rock music was heard from the hole followed by several streaks of lightning then a huge beam of energized blue fire pushing the snake downward back into the sea of chaos. Three small specks then emerged from the hole while our forces returned to shore on shabti crocodiles that resembled Phil.

Jormungand recovered from its attack and shot out from the fiery ocean only to be blasted back by the same blue energy fire followed by a gleaming blue and white round object slicing then bouncing off its skin.

Thor chuckled meticulously and twirled his hammer in the palm of his hand, "Help has arrived! We must join the fight!"

"Thor wait! We don't even know if these new guys are friendlies or not," I looked over at Poseidon who was talking to a rainbow cloud, "Can we trust the Olympians?"

Poseidon nodded and whipped the rainbow cloud away as he turned to face us, "The Olympians can be trusted but try not to piss off my brother Zeus. He is overdramatic."

_** (Jason's pov)  
**__***Argos II/Bifrost/Central Park***__**  
**_  
I would've rather used my powers to fly than to have ridden the Bifrost rainbow bridge that managed to transport the Argo II from Camp Olympus to Central Park in less than a minute. All around me stood dizzy demigods while Chiron and Odin stood perfectly still at the helm as we began our descent from the sky.

My friends Bobby and Reyna on the other were the unlucky ones as they hurled whatever they had eaten on the side of the ship. Luckily for them, they also managed to see what was going on the ground, "Jason! Olympian forces barely holding out! We have to get down there fast!"

"Roger that," I turned towards Piper who gave me a knowing look before turning towards both Chiron and Odin, "We'll clear a landing zone for the Argo II while all of you provide air support. Good hunting."

Chiron nodded and directed the rest of our demigods to their battle stations while Piper and I gathered at the ships brow, "You ready Pipes?"

Piper nodded and wrapped her arms around my torso tight, "Just don't let go okay?"

A soft chuckle came out of my lips as I willed the air around us, "I won't I promise."

Without wasting any more time, I jumped off the ship with Piper holding onto me while the air guided us to the ground like a homing missile. At three hundred meters, we both let go of each other and brandished our new weapons as we both slammed into a pair of frost giants. My shield absorbed the force of the impact while my sword sliced through its blue body with ease. I managed to land on the ground and roll up into a kneeling position to survey my surroundings. On my left was Piper who was fighting in a flurry of movements thanks to her new black Greek chainmail leather suit and weapon components while woodland creatures drove the Jotuns back with very angry frozen trees...odd.

"Jason!" yelled a familiar voice and I was tackled by a crushing bear hug by Grover, "You're here! I thought we'd be done for until you arrived. Where's Percy by the way?"

I was about to answer when several Jotuns charged at me and Grover, "I'll tell you when I'm done with these guys Grover!"

Grover nodded and went off into the battle while I readied my sword and shield. Closer and closer the charged at me before they were within striking distance. Everything seemed to slow down all of a sudden as I moved forward and blocked the first frost giant with my shield then spun around to his left while plunging my blade through his chest; I then yanked it out of his crumbling body and bashed the second frost giant in the head with my indestructible shield. The third and forth frost giants retaliated by trying to attack me from the front and back but I they ended up crumbling into bits with one slice of my sword through the midsection of their bodies.

I smirked and swung my sword boastfully but that left me unguarded to my left as another frost giant engaged me, this time it was a much bigger Jotun than other four combined. He thrusted his right arm out and covered it in ice until it took shape of a blade then swung it downward in a deadly arch onto my head. Instinctively I crouched down behind my shield as the blade slammed into the metal denting it deep.

But miraculously the ice blade bounced off my shield leaving the Jotun off balance for my counter attack. Throwing the shield to the side, I brandished my sword and willed the air to leap up high into the air in order to get in striking distance of its vulnerable point: the eye. Gripping the hilt of my sword tight, I flew downwards and plunged the blade into its eye driving it all the way to the sword handle. The only bad thing was that the sword was no stuck in the giants frozen blue eye.

The Jotun reared back and blasted a cold beam of ice out of the eye that I had managed to stick my blade in but launched me in the air in the process. With a hard crunch, I landed on the gravel walk way that lead to the fountain near the parks lake.

Slowly I got back up with my body aching while looking for my sword but it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I had an idea where it might be. Looking up, there still lodged in the giants eye was my imperial gold sword.

"Great. Now I need a new weapon to kill this thing," hastily I looked around for a sword or a spear, anything to fight with against this behemoth but nothing turned up. Then, out of the corner of my eye, a blue object gleamed five feet away from me.

Taking my chances, I rushed over to the shiny blue object while the giant fired another ice beam at me as it almost hit home. I skidded to halt on my knees and grabbed the blue object only to find out that it was my dented shield...yet it wasn't dented at all. Then Leo's voice echoed in my mind, "Your sword and shield is created out of the combination of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Hunter Silver, Stygian Iron, and Mortal Steel. The result was Vibranium, virtually indestructible and vibration absorbent. Whatever it blocks, it absorbs."

I smirked and placed my shield on my right, I was back in the fight. Sliding my shield down until I was holding it by the edge, I threw it like a discus thrower straight at the giant as he fired another wave of ice.

For a split second, I thought I would get frozen into a block of ice but that fear was demolished as my shield sliced through the blasted wave of ice and through the frozen blue skin of the frost giant. He roared in pain as his right arm crumbled into pieces leaving him defenseless.

My shield circled back in the air back into my hand as I summoned lightning into my shield. Hunching my back legs, I jumped high into the air and slammed my shield filled with lightning into the eye that had my sword stuck inside it. The frost giant roared before turning into charred black flesh and blew up into pieces as I landed on my knee with my shield and sword in both of my hands.

The rest of the Jotuns began to retreat into the fissure in the ground as our forces began to push the frost giants back rapidly than before. It was only a matter of seconds until they were fighting to keep a perimeter around the hole to prevent from falling into it.

More lightning shot out of the red hole but that didn't faze us from keeping them at bay, "Surrender!"

The frost giants glared murderously at me as their arms willed the ice blades to melt so they could be disarmed.

We were about to celebrate and let out a chorus of cheers when the ground began to shake violently than before. Both the frost giants and the Olympian forces stared at the hole shocked as the ground uplifted as if something was coming out from underneath the soil. The mound of earth rose up into the air higher and higher until a long rocky body burst forth from the dome of earth and slithered into the blue sky and roared triumph as if it was finally successful in breaking free from its prison.

Piper and I both stared at the serpent hovering five hundred feet in the sky with its maw open to release its venom. Its body was matted black and rocky like the earth but that didn't make it any friendlier than it already was.

"What on earth is that?" exclaimed Piper as she activated her suits weapons systems, "That isn't another one of Gaea's children is it?"

"I don't know Pipes," I said and readied my shield, "But I'm not about to wait and find out the hard way. Olympians attack!"

All around the dome of earth, a volley of arrows and Greek fire catapult bombs soared into the air and slammed into the rocky skin of the serpent engulfing it in green flames. I then followed the volley with lightning from my sword which impacted in the center of its body.

We let out another wave of cheers but that was short lived as the snake emerged from the veil of smoke and reared its head back to lob a ball of venom down below.

"Everyone take cover!" I yelled as I pulled Piper behind me and raised my shield up to protect us. The serpent roared and snapped its head forward as he released the ball of venom upon us. We waited for the stinging then burning sensation that is usually felt when being exposed to venom but it never came.

Something distracted the snake…something…strange.

Suddenly in the distance, we heard the sound of music playing. It grew closer and closer until I realized it was rock music, the type of music that...

I looked over my shield to see a red and gold dot flying towards the snake faster than the speed of sound. My ears finally got a part of the song that was playing that only confirmed my suspicions until a hidden microphone ear piece crackled in my ear, "Miss me?"

My eyes bulged out as the red and gold dot zipped past the Argo II and angled up into the air to gain a higher altitude than the snake, "Leo? Is that you in the…what is that?"

Leo chuckled and finally stopped several hundred feet above the serpent, "I thought you might need back up. Now stand back and watch me Leo slam this fool."

Before I could reply, Leo cupped his hands together and fired a blue beam with fire spiraling around it from his chest. The blue energy fire beam slammed into the body of the snake driving it back down to the earth and into the hole again. Leo then followed suit and disappeared into the hole.

I looked at Piper who nodded in understanding as we both sprinted towards the opening and jumped in after Leo to finish the fight down below.

**A/N: I got this idea after reading the final book of the Kane Chronicles: The Serpents Shadow and from the best superhero movie ever made: The Avengers. After reading this line from The Serpents Shadow, I knew right then and there that I could fuse the Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, and The Avengers together.**

**Here are The Avengers:**

**Acting as Nick Fury: Chaos**

**Acting as Captain America: Jason Grace**

**Acting as the Black Widow: Piper Mclean**

**Acting as Iron Man: Leo Valdez**

**Acting as Hawkeye: Frank Zhang**

**Acting as Giant Man: Carter Kane**

**Acting as Wasp: Zia Rashid**

**Acting as Thor: Thor**

**Acting as The Hulk: Briares the Hectontaire aka the Hundred handed one**

**Acting as The Black Panther: To be determined**

**Also, should I add spider-man? If I should, tell me in the review please. Thanks.**

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. The Archer and the Wolf

_**A/N: okay so I know you all are like "Percy isn't in the story? How dare you!" Well um too bad? First off, Percy has black hair while Captain America is blond. Jason is blond. Jason and Percy are strong leaders but after reading ALL OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND THE LOST HERO AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE, I thought it would be fair to give Percy and Annabeth a peaceful life and future that they both deserve. If this reason is not good enough for you then go rot in Tartarus, the Duat, or in the isle of Silence. If this explanation is reasonable and you do wish to read on then in the words of Iron Man, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, THE KANE CHRONICLES, ASSASSIN CREED, MASS EFFECT 3, AND MARVLES COMICS**_

_**Avengers theme song**_

_**(intro)**_

_**Our world's about to break**_

_**Tormented and upset**_

_**The loss from when we wake**_

_**With no way to go back**_

_**I'm standing on my own**_

_**But now I'm not alone...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**Always we will fight as one**_

_**(Till the battle's won)**_

_**With evil on the run**_

_**(We never come undone)**_

_**But several we are strong**_

_**(Forever fight as one)**_

_**Assemble we are strong,**_

_**Forever fight as one**_

_**Chaos mightiest heroes: The Avengers**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**The Archer and the Wolf**_

_**(Leo's pov)**_

_***Sea of Chaos***_

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, why in the Hades am I fighting a big ass snake!" I yelled as I fired another blue biotic energy wave and fire at the rock covered colossus serpent that spewed out freakishly huge blobs of venom.

"Why are you asking me! I didn't summon it!" yelled back Jason as he dived downward and dug his sword in the chinks of its rocky skin/armor, "It's New York City! This city has a reputation for giant monsters trying to take over!"

"And I thought Los Angeles was worse," I mumbled as I evaded its tail and fired multiple biotic beams along its back while flying upward, "Hey where's Beauty Queen!?"

Suddenly on the top of the serpents head stood Piper with her gauntlets out, "You called?"

She activated her weapons and drove her two holographic blades into the unarmored part of the monsters head: its eyes. It roared and reared back with its jaws wide open while Piper dislodged her blades and leapt off the head only to tumble down fifteen hundred feet into a sea of fire.

Jason's eyes bulged out of its sockets as he clipped his shield onto his back and got ready to dive down but he was beaten to it when a red, black, and silver blur caught Piper in mid fall and dropped her off on a huge hand that belonged to another ginormous creature that had two matted black buff arms, four scaly tentacles, two hind legs that looked ready to kick something, and a large smokey face that kept morphing into various monsters known in Greek myths.

Both of us then watched the blur fly up towards the jaw of the serpent and slammed a tiny ball of lightning into the monsters mouth while a huge blue gel like fist came crashing down from above and slammed into the serpents mouth also.

Amazed, I turned to see a tall forty foot blue falcon headed warrior with three people standing on its shoulder, oddly enough it was a girl-a blonde girl with red streaks-that yelled, "Well what are you bloody waiting for! Blast it to blood bits already!"

My eyes rolled from underneath my helmet, "British."

I clapped my hands together and fired three biotic beams and fire at the serpents two eyes and its open mouth. The snake screeched in pain as it twisted and turned but my attack gave it another time for the others to move in for the kill. Jason and the blur charged up their lightning powers while a dark haired girl from the falcon dude's shoulders transformed into a fiery beetle and summoned her own set of fire powers. The falcon dude and the other two people on his shoulder created orbs of blue, white, and black pieces of energy while Piper used her charm speaking powers to control the monster she was riding on and on the serpent that was thrashing in the red ocean as it feebly tried to escape.

Not wanting to be left out, I readied my own powers and took aim at the serpent and shouted at Piper, "Beauty Queen! Make it open its mouth!"

Piper nodded quick and screamed out with her charm speak on overload, "OPEN!"

The serpent opened its maw wide open and we all fired our powers directly down its throat slowly making the long body expand until it became a huge rocky balloon filled with energy. Piper then barked a command at the Kraken and we all watched it cock back one of its massive arms and swung forward in a deadly haymaker. Its gigantic fist slammed into the bloated serpent and at the last minute, I created a thin film of biotic energy around me and the others as the snake exploded from too much power it had managed to consume into its body.

A blinding light and a powerful shockwave washed over us for a record time of three minutes until it began to fade away bit by bit until a red dark sky filled our view.

It was silent for a few seconds before Thor erupted with laughter and boasted, "We have defeated the Midgard serpent and saved this realm from evil! Victory is ours! Come my friends, we must celebrate!"

Me and the blonde girl grinned and nodded in agreement but Jason cleared his throat then readied his shield, "We can't celebrate just yet, look."

We all turned to see a man in Egyptian and Roman battle armor materialize before us with a black and gold covered book gripped tight in one of his hands.

He grinned an amused evil smile as he snapped his fingers and made a cocktail appear in his other hand and took a sip, "Congratulations to the valiant heroes for destroying the Midgard serpent...oh how it pleases me to see the good that thrives on earth these days."

The giant gel see through blue falcon dude raised two items, a hooked cane and a um uh a cheerleading baton with a tassel hanging out of the end and spoke with anger in his voice, "Setne, your successful attempt of escape and the theft of the Book of Thoth have been charged against you. End this now and we will take you to the Land of the Dead-peacefully-for judgment. If you do not agree to our terms we will be forced to used force to bring you in."

Before the falcon dude could even speak any further, a large burly duded with a red cape and a half size sledge hammer narrowed his eyes and made the red sky boom with thunder, "Nay, this mad man must come with me to Asgard to face Asgardian justice from both the Aesir and Vanir gods. His actions of unleashing the Midgard serpent has created turmoil within the nine realms! Punishment is resolved by living in the isle of silence for eternity or become one of Hel's prisoners on Nifilhiem."

Jason scoffed and looked at the Thunder god, "Hey don't forget that the snake also threatened Olympian territory. I say he gets thrown into the pit of Tartarus after my father takes a crack at him."

The God of Thunder laughed mockingly, "The Olympians? Please, the Olympians couldnt agree on anything much less act on something! How Gaea and Kronos both lost to thee is both disconcerting."

Before Jason could fire back his response, the blonde girl with red streaks snorted and retorted as well, "And the Norse blokes are better? Bloody spare me, the Egyptian's can handle their own."

Piper laughed, "Says the one who allowed the guy who started this escape in the first place."

"How did you know that!?"

"It was quite easy blondie."

"Are you bloody calling me daft!?"

"No stupid, you just told me why!"

Then it happened, every single one of us began arguing with each other over which council of Gods should have the final verdict for the punishment of the Setne dude. We kept arguing and arguing until a huge douse of water washed over us.

Once the water had surprisingly evaporated, we all turned to see Lord Poseidon and three other guys floating right beside him. One of the three guys wore white linen robes that flickered back and forth to red and black ancient Egyptian clothing while the guy right beside him was dressed in brown dress shoes, khaki slacks, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a brown blazer before flickering back and forth to an image of a blue skinned dude that wore black and white Pharaoh clothing. The third guy stood out from the rest entirely. He was cladded in shinny black, silver, and gold armor that was quite similar to Thor's. He had the same length of hair as Thor but it was the color gray and it was covered in an elegant war helmet made entirely of gold. His left eye was covered by a gold colored eye patch while in his right hand was a gold spear which kind of looked similar to Poseidon's trident but the middle pronged spear tip was longer than the other two.

The four men looked at all of us then looked to where Setne was at...or where used to be. Sometime during our argument, he managed to escape causing us to lose our first villain. We all casted our eyes downward as the four Gods floated forward towards us with stern faces. They were about to speak when a dark vortex appeared right behind them.

Now it was their turn to be surprised as a man in dark robes stepped out of the swirling vortex and began to float in the air just a few feet in front of everyone. He looked every single one of us over before he waved one hand in the air causing the vortex to shift its position on top of us and swallow us whole. The whole thing happened so suddenly that we didn't have time to react as red skies and burning seas changed into the hard stone floor of Bunker 9.

Slowly, we stood up groaning from our sudden travel but it seemed that taking a break wasn't an option. From behind me came a chorus of metal grinding on metal as the Bunker's door swung open to reveal an army of people wearing white linen clothes being backed up by an army of Greek and Roman Demigods with their weapons out.

At the front of the Demigod battle line were Chiron, Percy, and the rest of the senior councilors and Centurions as they kept pushing the Egyptians deeper into the Bunker.

Suddenly, both sides stopped moving when a cloud of cosmic gas surrounded them which was followed by a blinding light that was only directed towards them.

Once the light died down, the first to realize that things became even more complicated was Chiron. He dropped his bow in shock as he bowed down followed by Percy and eventually everyone else as Chaos materialized in front of them, his aura of power coursing throughout the entire room.

He looked down at Chiron then gently placed a hand on the centaurs shoulder making the poor creature look up at the creators face expectingly.

Chaos simply smirked and nodded, "We have some work to do my old friend."

_**(Carter's pov)**_

_***Bunker 9***_

"You expect me to believe that story?" I said looking at Chaos with a bewildered look, "You honestly expect me to believe that Setne would be that foolish to unleash the full power of Chaos...wait...how can he unleash your powers when it is yours? You aren't Egyptian. "

Chaos sighed, his hood covered face masking his facial expression, "Every myth and legend has their roots of creation...but every creation myth all derive from a single seed of origin..."

"Impossible," We all turned to see a blonde pregnant girl, probably about in her late teens or early twenties, standing next to a male that reflected the image of Poseidon himself but more younger. She placed her hand on top of her swollen stomach and gently rubbed it as she spoke, "Egypt was created by the entity Atum who then created the Nile. From the Nile came forth Ra and from the Sun God sprouted out the other Gods..."

Thor cocked his head to the side, "That sounds exactly like thy Norse creation myth: _In the time of endless mist, there was a place of cold and ice called Nifilhiem and another called Muspelheim, the realm of fire. In between the two realms stood a vast emptiness known as there was a vast emptiness called Ginnungagap. The climate here was quite pleasant and it was here that the first gaint troll was formed and his name was Ymir. Ymir was the first Jotun. When the ice started to melt on the outskirts of Nilfheim, another creature was formed and he was called Audhumla. It was a huge cow and four rivers of milk flowed from the teats of Audhumla. Ymir was lazy and spent most of his time drinking milk from the teats of Audhumla and sleeping. Strangely, while Ymir was sleeping, he started to reproduce. From the sweat under his left armpit, male and female Jotuns were conceived. Later his feet coupled and gave birth to six-headed monsters. His body seemed to produce new and sinister creatures every time he fell asleep. Audhumla loved salt. At the borders of Nilfheim, the cow found a very salty stone. After three days of licking the salt stone, something very bizarre happened. On the first day human hair emerged, the second day a head grew from the stone and on the third day, the rest of the body popped out. The man who had grown out of this salty rock was Buri, the very first of the Gods. Buri was to become grandfather to the great God Odin. Buri died of old age because the apples which kept the Gods young had not yet been made. Bori, the first of the Aesir, had a son named Bor. Bor fell in love with a female Jotun named Bestla. She was the sister of the wisest living being Mimir. Bor and Bestla had three sons: Odin, Vili and Ve. The Jotuns outnumbered the Aesir. The gaint troll Ymir was constantly conceiving new Jotuns. The only solution was to kill Ymir. Odin, Vili and Ve waited until Ymir was asleep before they attacked him. A fierce battle emerged. Using all their strength they managed to kill Ymir. The blood gushed out with fierce force in every direction. Most Jotuns drowned in the deluge of blood. Only two Jotuns survived, Bergelmir and his wife. The couple found refuge in the land of mist. All future Jotuns descended from this couple. The three brothers took the dead body of Ymir towards the center of Ginnungagap. This is the place where they created the world from the corpse of Ymir. The blood was transformed to oceans and water. The flesh turned into land. The bones formed the mountains. The teeth made into rocks. The hair became the grass and trees. They threw the brain up in the air and it turned into clouds. The skull became the sky-the lid that covered the world. The brothers caught some of the sparks shooting out from Muspelheim, the land of fire. They threw the sparks up towards the inside of the skull. These sparks became the stars. While the three brothers were busy creating the world, worms kept crawling out of the corpse of Ymir. The worms transformed into dwarfs. The brothers ordered four of the dwarfs to support the sky. The four dwarfs were named East, West, North and South. The other dwarfs became established their homes in rocks and caves. This completed the creation of the world by the three brothers_."

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at Thor then at the other guy who was dressed similar to Thor, "You're Odin aren't you?"

Odin nodded, "I am the Allfather...though my lineage is tied to the Creator himself."

The man in the crimson and gold colored bronze armor scratched his head confused, "You mean the Yuri dude right?"

"Ymir, and no...I meant Chaos," Odin glanced at the hooded immortal and mumbled, "My great great uncle."

Leo blinked then looked at the pregnant blonde girl then at the lady in the black suit next to him before looking everyone in the eye with an exasperated look on his face, "Is it just me or is anyone following this? I mean how can Yoda-"

"Ymir," corrected Jason.

"Yogurt, whatever, be related to Chaos if they are of different origins? The only logical explanation is that Ymir and Chaos are the same being or they could be siblings...siblings..." he looked at Chaos with sudden realization written all over on his face, "Ymir is your brother isn't he?"

Chaos nodded, "One of three brothers, the youngest actually, I'm the oldest."

"Then who's the second oldest?"

This time it was Zia who spoke, "Atum...he's your brother also."

The Creator nodded as he rested his hands on a table in front of him, a heavy sigh escaped his lips before he told his story, "When I was created from the void, I was split into three individual forms of life. Out of some strange fate, I matured first while the other two disappeared inside my body. After realizing my powers of creation, I set out into the universe and began creating what is known today as galaxies. Over billions of years passed for the first galaxies to form and mature but by then, I was nearly done shaping the Milky Way. Then, something strange started to happen. Deep inside me sprouted out a spark of fire and a shard of ice. They shot out of me and began to grow and grow until two worlds stood on either side of me. These two worlds became Nifilheim, the land of Ice which then later became the land of the dead, and Muspelheim: the realm of fire. From the heat and cold of the first two realms, a mystical mist began to form in between them causing the realms to drift apart creating an empty void that somehow had the ability to sustain life. During the formation of the two realms, one of the two forms of life escaped with the spark and shard and took its refuge deep within Ginnungagap, but it did not mature yet. Seeing that this was over for now, I traveled to where the Milky Way was and began creating this present Sol or Solar System. First came the sun, the white sun, then came my eight gas giants: Mercurion, Venusian, Earthos, Marusian, Jupiterian, Saturon, Ouranosheim, and Neptume. As time passed, the original eight gas giants dwindled down to only four while the first four closest to the now yellow sun became the rocky planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. A large moon that rivaled the sun was destroyed by the escaped gasses from the four terrestrial planets, it was from this that the belt of floating rock in between Mars and Jupiter exist to this day. Now with Earth created, I noticed that it was rocky, plain, and barren. To change this, out of my own urine, I created the primitive river, the very first river, the Nilium which was later named, the Nile. From my release of urine escaped the third form of life inside of me. I watched as it disappeared into the dark blue water until a being in white and blue Pharaoh clothing emerged from the watery depths and began creating life of his own. My brother Atum was born. With his help, we created the land that was known as Egypt, the kingdom within the sand. After that, I disappeared into the universe again to continue creating more galaxies. By this time, Ymir was born and slain by Odin and his brothers during the first war between the Aesir and the Jotuns. As the Aesir won, the Jotuns retreated with a piece of Ymir's essence and created a realm of their own that mirrored Nifilheim: Jotunheim, the land of the frost giants. From the sparks of Muspelheim came forth the realm of Nidavildier, the realm of the blacksmith Dwarves. Soon the following realms came into being, Midgard or Earth from the body of Ymir. The only realm left was Asgard, created by the Aesir themselves. Finally after years of being absent from Earth, I returned to see the once nude planet covered in blue, green, white, and brown. Seeing my two brothers had been busy in my absence, I began creating life of my own. First came Erebeus, the form where death and darkness dwells, and Night. Then Love was born and from Love came forth Light and from Light came Day. With Light and Day combined, Gaea came into the world. Then Erebus slept with Night, who gave birth to Ether, the heavenly light, and to Day the earthly light. Then Night alone produced Doom, Fate, Death, Sleep, Dreams, Nemesis, and others that come to man out of darkness. Gaea alone gave birth to Ouranos, the sky, and married him to complete the rest of the world. From Gaea and Ouranos came the three Elder Cyclopes and the Three Hecatoncheires or the Hundred Handed Ones. They also created their first twelve children: The Titans. Then from then on I'm sure you know how the story goes."

All of us nodded in response...well except for Leo and Sadie who had both fallen asleep during Chaos' story. It was silent for a few seconds until the boy standing next to the pregnant blonde cleared his throat to get Chaos' attention, "There's still something thats bothering me and possibly everyone else in this room, what you told us explains your connection to Egyptian and Norse Mythology but it doesn't explain why Setne chose to free Jormüngand from his prison inside Earth."

Walt crossed his arms and eyed Thor's hammer while speaking, "Why unleash him from the Duat? Why not over Norway, Sweden, Denmark, or Germany where Norse heritage are more common in. Why choose an Egyptian place?"

"Because of what he found in the Book of Thoth," I answered while leaning on a work table in front of me, "He said he found something in Thoth's book that even Thoth can't remember what it was. I bet you it had something to do with the releasing of the Midgard serpent."

Piper, who had been silent this entire time finally made some noise, "But why a Norse monster? The Jotuns and Gaea's Earthborn along with Jormüngand aren't the typical monsters that Setne could've come across in that Book of Thoth...unless he had outside help."

Jason, Leo, Piper, and the black haired boy and the pregnant blonde all shared a look while Lord Poseidon growled, "All of our enemies have been destroyed! Both great prophecies have come to pass along with the two wars that came with it! What other enemy do we have left!?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know, but a Greek or Roman influence isnt the only problem. A Norse influence is helping Setne as well. Any ideas Thor?"

The God of Thunder shook his head, "None come to mind. How fare thee father?"

Odin too shook his head but I could tell in his eyes that he had an idea, "None my son, a guess is all that thy have, a horrible guess that may plague the coming events that have yet to unfold."

I looked at Odin, my eyes boring into his, "What are they? They couldn't be worse than Jormüngand and Apophis."

"If you must know, my guess is that Setne is being helped by Surter and Fenrir," Odin glanced at his son who went from calm to an instant alert, "Or Setne freed them from their prisons."

The color on Thor's face drained away as if pieces of a puzzle were finally put all together to get the big picture, "Tis all makes sense, Heimdall's warning was correct."

This time it was Jason, Leo, Piper, Zia and I that all shared looks of concern as Thor pounded the table with his fist, "Thor...what is Setne planning on doing? What is he trying to do?"

Thor gripped the edge of the table tightly and looked up, his blue eyes crackling with lightning, "Ragnarok. Setne wants to burn this world with Ragnarok."

_**(Frank's pov)**_

_***Camp Olympus***_

Most days were peaceful, they provided me an environment in which I can hone my archery skills beyond one hundred percent precision. That wasn't the case today. Ever since the call for all the Centurions and Councilors to meet up at the Coliseum this morning, things at camp haven't been quite "normal". Luckily for me, my girlfriend was feeling the same way also.

I looked over at Hazel who was busy growing gold from out of the ground, a meal for her pet horse Arion who was also my great-however many greats-uncle thanks to Poseidon.

She looked up from her work and smiled softly at me before returning her focus back onto the growing lump of gold that was forming in a medium sized ditch at the base of her feet.

Slowly, she wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead as the lump of gold reached its maximum size, "Sometimes I wish that Arion would eat normal food instead of metal."

I shrugged my shoulders and picked through my arrows inside my quiver, "That's what happens when you get the very first horse that Poseidon and Demeter created as a pet. Thank the Gods that I lack the ability to not understand the cuss words that he shouts out during battle."

Hazel giggled, "Man, the look on Percy's face whenever he and Arion would fight side by side...priceless!"

"Yeah...I can't believe he's going to be a dad soon," I smiled at the thought of being a parent, it was a rare thing for demigods to have since monsters were always on our tails, "Seems like yesterday when the three of us were fighting side by side against the giants in Greece."

"Ugh, I hated that war," Hazel shook her head as the lump of gold began to melt inside the little ditch she had dug out at the base of her feet, "And I hate that I can only control metal from the earth...not the damn undead like Nico."

"Speaking of which, where is Nico?" I looked around the meadow that led into the woods to see that it was deserted. Usually by now it would be filled with Demeter and Ceres kids practicing agriculture, tree nymphs coming out of their trees, satyrs and fauns practicing woodland magic, or roaming Pegasus that grazed on the grass below.

Instead it was empty and silent, like a tomb.

Cautiously, I took out my bow from behind my back and notched an arrow, "This silence isn't soothing. Not one bit."

Hazel rolled her eyes and unsheathed her spatha, "Allow me." She walked over to a juniper tree and gently knocked on the bark with the hilt of her sword, "Y'ello? Any tree nymphs here?"

Suddenly the tree began to shake in response to Hazel's question. It kept shaking and shaking until a human face with a tinge of green in her skin poked out from the bark, "Hello? Hazel is that you?"

My girlfriend smiled and sheathed her weapon, "Hey Junny! Hey you wouldn't happen to know why the camp feels...I don't know, a little bit deserted lately? Or today in particular?"

Juniper scrunched her nose and hauled her entire body out of her tree. She landed gracefully right beside Hazel and smoothed out her autumn colored dress, "Not a clue. The only thing I remember is that all the Senior councilors and Centurions were called into the Coliseum to discuss something with one of the Norse Gods then they along with a small force of demigods disappeared in some rainbow beam on the Argo II! After that, it's a mystery."

Me and Hazel stood their blinking, in case we hadn't her heard her correctly, she said there was a Norse God in Camp earlier in the day. We both looked at each other just a quick second before turning back to Juniper, my lips asking our question, "Juniper...You mean and Olympian right? Not a Norse God like Thor and Odin?"

The tree nymph shook her head, "Hmm nope! It was a Norse God not an Olympian. Though everyone else thought that the Olympians were coming to visit. No this Norse God radiated power like nothing I've never seen before. To put it into a summary, power like the Big Three combined...Greek and Roman."

The hairs on our back straightened when Juniper described how powerful the Norse God was. Still, one thing did managed to eat away at my curiosity, "Say Juniper, did this Norse God happen to mention his name?"

Juniper thought for a momment before slightly nodding in response, "I think he called himself Od-"

Before she could finish, a low growl emanated from the tree's behind us. Instantly Hazel and I had our weapons out and ready while Juniper hid herself behind us whimpering, "Guys...what was that?"

"I don't know...it sounded like a canine growl," I notched an arrow and took aim right in font of me but had to switch my sights to the right as a rustling of leaves was heard, "It's circling us..."

Hazel gripped her sword tighter in her hand while dishing out a small brick of silver from her pocket. She manipulated the silver brick until a slightly rounded Roman Legionarie shield appeared on her left forearm.

With a quick nod, she took point while I fell back behind her and swept the area with my bow, "Juniper, get back in your tree and get help...something big is on the way."

As soon as I said that, a loud howl rippled through the forest. Both Hazel and I covered our ears as the top of the trees bristled with the sound wave of the howl, nothing was suppose to be this loud. Then it stopped, only for a few seconds until a large furry figure emerged from the other end of the meadow. It sniffed the air before beating its muscular chest with its boulder size claws then howling/roaring into the bright afternoon sky.

Instinctively, I aimed at the things chest but that was my first mistake. It snapped its head towards me and Hazel and roared before launching off its hind legs to charge us.

I fired my arrow then pulled Hazel by her arm, this was going to be a long day.

_**(Jason's pov)**_

_***Bunker 9***_

Immediately after Thor finished off his sentence with the word "Ragnarok" the entire Bunker erupted with questions and objections, that was until the first of two howls rang out inside the Bunker walls.

Everyone automatically fell silent while Thor and Odin looked even paler than before, their eyes widening as if a sudden realization had happened. Chiron also had the same look on his face, his brown eyes shaking from the second howl that seemed to have come from the woods.

The Centaur slowly looked at the Allfather who merely replied with a grave look of his own, "It has begun...Fenrir is here."

Instantly my sword and shield were in my hands, same with the others, when an earth shattering rocked the entire Bunker to its very core. Without a word, me, Thor, Piper, Leo, Carter, Zia, Sadie, and Walt bolted out of the Bunker doors and into the forest where the sounds of a battle loomed deep within. We darted in and out through the trees towards a small meadow near the archery range where the fighting was the most violent. As we neared the battle sight, a large trunk of a tree was thrown into our direction causing us to duck while Thor swung and smashed the tree trunk into pieces.

The God of Thunder huffed then looked up with wide eyes as a huge wolf like creature fought against a tall Asian guy who was firing a volley of various assortments of arrows while a caramel colored girl lunged in and out of the wolf's blind spot with her long calvary sword. Leo covered his face with his face mask and activated his weapons and fire powers while Piper willed her red holographic blades to take shape around her hands.

Both of them were ready to charge into the fight but Carter held his arm out stopping them, "Wait! We need a plan of attack!"

Leo growled and looked back at Carter from over his shoulder, "I do have a plan. Attack."

He jumped into battle with his hand and foot repulsers firing on all cylinders and tackled the huge wolf that was about to take a bite out of a now downed Hazel. They slammed into the ground with bits of grass and a pile of dirt flying up into the air as the fighting continued. Leo rolled up onto his knees then propelled himself into the sky, his hands glowing with a biotic blue and a fiery red pulse of energy as the wolf creature stood up slowly and snarled at Leo's floating figure. The wolf howled then jumped straight up at Leo but was stopped by a huge blue gel like fist slamming into its hairy chest. The wolf landed on the ground with a loud _THUD_while the girl Zia leapt up into the air and blasted her fire power at the immobile wolf. Then it was Piper's turn to move in for the kill, she sprinted towards the downed wolf, rolled on her back, came back up and slashed through its abdomen with her holographic blades while I followed up her attack with a hard smack from my shield. Leo finally had a locked target and fired two huge beams of blue biotic fire energy that splashed over the beaten down wolf creature.

We ended up shielding our eyes from the bright light of Leo's beams until it died down revealing a five foot crater with the monster laying prone inside of the hole in the ground.

Leo landed right next to me and pumped his fists in the air boasting, "That's what you called 'Leo slammed'!"

Piper shook her head and tapped the back of Leo's armored head earning a soft metal PING on impact, "Again with the Leo slam, didn't we discuss how annoying it was?"

He lifted up his face mask and grinned smugly, "Don't be jealous Beauty Queen. We can create a Piper smash if it makes you feel bette?"

My girlfriend rolled her eyes but smirked, "Nah, I slash not smash."

The three of us almost lost it with laughter when a huge boulder came flying right at us from the crater. Piper and I ducked and rolled away while Leo dropped down his face mask and blasted the boulder into pieces. He let out a jab of insults as another boulder was thrown towards him but ended up being blasted to bits also, only this time...a much bigger boulder followed after it five seconds apart. It slammed, full force, into Leo sending him and the huge chunk of earth crashing into and through a trail of trees from the way we came in. Then, from the crater came a wolf howl as the wolf itself crouched down on its hind legs then leaped up high into the air propelling itself towards the forty foot blue gel covered Carter. With nearly no time to react, the wolf plunged right through the gel and tackled Carter out of his falcon combat avatar.

Both of them landed with a bone crunching halt on the ground, the monster on top and the Egyptian Phaoroh beneath him. Around him shouted a frightened Sadie, Walt, and Zia as the creature unsheathed it's claws and raised them up high in a powerful striking motion.

Without warning, I picked up my shield and threw it at the wolf. The wolf swung its claw downward towards Carter's chest but at the last momment, my shield appeared right over the guys chest as the wolf's claw clanged against the metal surface. It roared in annoyance and leaned over to pick my shield up in its massive paws, the thing's dark glowing red eyes bearing into me as it cocked it's arm back and launched my shield right back at me.

I ducked and rolled of to the side and sprung upward with my sword raised trying to cleave the wolf's head off it's shoulders. The blade swung downward until it made contact with its furry neck but the sharp gold bronze edge bounced off harmlessly.

The wolf growled, pissed and annoyed at my failed attempts to kill him. He raised his left leg up and kicked me square in the chest sending my flying into a recovering Leo. We both cried out in pain as we tumbled and crashed into a downed tree, my vision as well as his in a daze as we sat there slumped and aching while the Wolf roared and charge at us with its fangs barred.

Zia, Sadie, and Walt were the only ones left standing to stop it. They summoned their powers and fired everything that they had at the charging wolf but it was not enough. All three of them were soon knocked out at the Wolf's feet, our defeat causing it to roar in triumph in the air...or so it thought it won.

In our painful state, we remembered that we still had one person left that might be able to stop him.

From the other side of the trees came another set of sounds of trees crashing until a small sledge hammer surrounded in lightning flew right from under the shades of the trees and into the creature's mouth. The hammer stopped in mid air and flew back in the direction it came in as Thor the God of Thunder landed in front of the wolf with Mjolnir back in his hands. The Wolf growled and shook its head standing up but was hit again in the face, this time by an arrow, an exploding arrow. It exploded right in front of his face sending the wolf flying back three feet before it was stopped in mid air with a red holographic blade protruding from its chest. He roared in pain as Piper yanked the blade out and spun around slashing across its chest before somersaulting backwards next to Thor. Then from the protection of the trees came out Frank and Hazel, scratched and bruised but alive and well. Hazel rushed over to where Leo and I were at while Frank walked up next to Thor and readied his bow with another arrow.

Hazel shook me, clearing my fogged up vision while Leo tenderly stood up and cracked his neck from shoulder to shoulder, "That was unpleasant."

"Well Leo's okay, how about you?" She asked as she helped me up onto my feet then holding me steady as another wave of dizziness washed over me.

"I'll be fine," I replied as I stumbled around looking for my sword. Finally I found it impaled in a tree trunk, ironically my shield was stuck right below it. Reaching out, I grasped their handles and wrenched them free from the wood causing the entire tree to fall down, hopefully there weren't any tree nymphs inhabiting the fallen tree.

The three of us walked back out into the clearing while the rest of the fallen began to regain consciousness. Sadie who was the first to regain consciousness was busy slapping Walt in the face to wake him up while Zia helped Carter back on his feet. All of us soon gathered around Thor, Frank, and Piper as we watched the wolf pant in ragged breaths as it bled from the gaping hole in its chest.

Thor leaned down and picked it up by its throat and snarled, "Fenrir...with the last of your energy tell us where Setne is and you shall be granted into the halls of Valhalla."

The Wolf took five deep breaths as its body began to glow until a human looking person appeared in front of us. He had black hair and black eyes with blood coming out of his mouth as well as his chest. The man coughed up fresh blood and grinned at Thor who simply looked back with a straight face devoided of emotion.

Fenrir then started to laugh and cough at the sametime as his life began to diminish, "You cannot stop him. No one can. He will unite the three banes and together he well set fire onto this world and countless others until nothing remains. Then he will be the sole ruler of a new age and all the evil's that the Aesir, Egyptians, and Olympians have locked away will be set free. That is his plan...and he will succeed."

Then without warning, he unsheathed a knife from the sleeve of his right arm and stabbed himself in the heart before anyone of us could react. We watched in horror as the Wolf God turned into stone then crumbled into pieces then bursting into flames until all that was left were ashes.

Silence followed, an eerie silence that made each and everyone of us to look at each other. The Earth's days were numbered. We were all at war again.

_**A/N: I got this idea after reading the final book of the Kane Chronicles: The Serpents Shadow and from the best superhero movie ever made: The Avengers. After reading this line from The Serpents Shadow, I knew right then and there that I could fuse the Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, and The Avengers together.**_

_**Here are The Avengers:**_

_**Acting as Nick Fury: Chaos**_

_**Acting as Captain America: Jason Grace**_

_**Acting as the Black Widow: Piper Mclean**_

_**Acting as Iron Man: Leo Valdez**_

_**Acting as Hawkeye: Frank Zhang**_

_**Acting as Giant Man: Carter Kane**_

_**Acting as Wasp: Zia Rashid**_

_**Acting as Thor: Thor**_

_**Acting as The Hulk: Tyson the General of Olympus and Cyclopes aka Percy's brother**_

_**Acting as The Black Panther: To be determined**_

_**Also, should I add spider-man? If I should, tell me in the review please. Thanks.**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
